Sugar Rushed
by Little Ninja Kat
Summary: After a bouncy incident, King Julien gives Kowalski a box of candy. What will happen? More than just a stomach ache... Two chapter one shot with an epilogue, R&R, accidental delete, quick re-upload DX
1. Chapter 1

LAWLS. So, yeah. Two chapters, one introduction to the problem, than we enter what I predict what it would be like if Kowalski were to go through a sugar rush LOL. So here's the first chapter of this one shot. Is there a such thing? Who knows... By the way, I found this in the boys top secret files of "Things that should not be shown to the public"

Skipper: NO! Boys, pin her down!

Me: *kicking the four penguins off of me* HIYA! You guys forgot I'm a ninja! hee hee

Disclaimer (I wonder if there's a point in this?): I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR xD

* * *

Chapter 1

The hush of dawn whispered out onto the Central Park Zoo. Most of the animals were still asleep. But not Skipper and his crew. The penguins had been awake ever since a little before dawn. Why? Training, Skipper had said.

The penguins were now hard at work on swimming drills, and Julien had decided to get up early, too. Why? Bouncing on his bouncy.

"Time to bounce on the royal bouncy!" King Julien said ecstatically. He flipped onto his bouncy and he bounced and bounced and bounced…

Suddenly, he got very bored.

"Maurice! Come bounce with me!" Julien shouted. Maurice was busy sleeping.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this…" Julien sighed, "MORT!"

"Yes, King Julien!" Mort said, coming up excitingly.

"Bounce with me! Now!" Julien ordered. Mort squealed and got up on the bouncy house and just sat there. He looked up at his King hopefully.

"What?" Julien asked, annoyed.

"I'm waiting for you to bounce first!" Mort answered.

"OK, fine," Julien said and bounced on his bouncy hard, sending Mort flying into the air.

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!" Mort squealed, flying across the zoo. Julien heard a crash and hoped that Mort was hurt really badly.

"I'M OK!" he heard Mort shout, than heard another crash and an "OW!"

"Less OK!" Mort assured him. Julien sighed.

_Maybe I should ask those silly little penguins…_ Julien thought, going towards the penguin's habitat.

Skipper and the others were busy with swimming drills. Kowalski came up just as King Julien made his way to the fence.

"Good time, Kowalski," Skipper said, stopping a stop watch, "You're a natural."

Kowalski felt himself burning under his feathers. He looked and he saw King Julien waiting outside of their habitat.

"Julien, what do you want?" Kowalski asked. The other penguins turned to see Julien with his usual _I want something_ look.

"Oh, hello penguins," Julien said shyly, "I need your help with something."

"Kowalski, since you're done for the day, help him out," Skipper ordered.

"But-" Kowalski started, but the look in his leader's eyes made him change his mind. He sighed and walked over to the lemur habitat with King Julien.

* * *

"OK, so here's what you do," King Julien explained. Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"All I have to do is jump up and down like a little idiot," Kowalski said, than shrugged, "I know the routine."

"Well, yes, except for the idiot part!" King Julien shouted, "Now go ahead, you bounce first."

"No, you bounce first," Kowalski offered.

"No, you bounce first," King Julien insisted.

"No, you," Kowalski said, getting impatient.

"No, you!" King Julien shouted.

"For the last time, you should bounce first!" Kowalski screamed.

"NO! I am telling you, that you should be the one who is bouncing first! So you just shut up, OK?" King Julien argued.

"Ugh, fine, but I'm the one that tires out easy," Kowalski reminded him. King Julien was too busy watching how he started to bounce to pay attention. Kowalski crouched down, took a big leap and bounced up.

"Is that how you start a royal bounce?" King Julien asked impolitely.

"What is there something wrong with that?" Kowalski asked as he bounced.

"No, it's just that you don't start like that, you start more like this," Julien said and started just like Kowalski did.

"That was just like I started," Kowalski pointed out.

"Well, I did more regally," King Julien said.

"Well, I thought I was a common person," Kowalski reminded him, playing along with his king act.

"Well, yes you are," King Julien said, "But that doesn't matter. Less talk, more bouncy!"

In about a second Kowalski turned from a maturely raised penguin into a carefree penguin chick. He laughed as he bounced up and down with King Julien. Suddenly, in 5 minutes, he got a little tired.

"OK…" Kowalski said, panting, "No more."

"What, but we barely just got started. More bouncy, smart-y penguin!" King Julien said.

"I know, just don't bother me. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go get some breakfast," Kowalski said, "Thank you, for, uh, you know the bouncing." And with that Kowalski left, holding onto his head, a little dazed from the bouncing.

"What made that silly little penguin so tired so suddenly?" King Julien asked.

Kowalski was now in the habitat, where the penguins had finally finished swimming drills.

"Kowalski, you were acting a little kid back there," Private pointed out, giggling a little, "Why?"

"Don't yell so loud guys," Kowalski moaned, clutching the sides of his head to block out the noise.

"Kowalski, we're barely…" Skipper said, than Kowalski groaned.

"Seriously, stop yelling. I gonna eat some breakfast, OK?" Kowalski shouted, than disappeared down the hatch.

"This is what happens when Kowalski gets a little too hyper. He gets a big headache," Skipper sighed.

"Well, at least we didn't feed him any candy," Private chuckled, than shook his head, reflecting on King Julien Day, "Boy we'll never make that mistake again, will we Skippah?"

"Right, Private," Skipper told him, "Alright, boys, than its time for breakfast. We need it. But I'm not sure if a good breakfast will cure Kowalski's headache. Rico, aspirin!" Rico nodded his head and hacked up a small pill bottle.

King Julien had watched all this with great interest.

"I do remember that the smart-y penguin did have a little rushed sugar in his system last King Julien day," King Julien recalled, than chuckled, "But, that is not the point! I need to get some candy to the smart-y penguin to make his energy last longer. Maurice!"

"You don't need to shout, I'm over here," A voice said behind him. King Julien looked behind him to see Maurice standing behind him. Maurice sighed.

"Let me guess. We need candy," Maurice sighed, already thinking of the possible places where he could get it.

"Yes, and lots of it!" King Julien said, laughing evilly a little.

* * *

Night had fallen on Central Park Zoo. The other penguins had left on a silly little mission, and Skipper left Kowalski at the HQ. For whatever reason, Kowalski didn't know. He didn't want to try to get into Skipper's mind. He had matters of his own to work on. Kowalski was in his lab alone, trying to experiment some more. He was concentrating hard on his work, but he was also alert. He was aware that even a tiny speck of dust out of place could mean trouble…

Kowalski shook his head. _Is it bad that I'm becoming more like Skipper? _Kowalski thought. Suddenly he heard a small crash from outside of his lab. He removed his goggles, a small growl coming from his throat. He crept towards his lab door very stealth like, ready to strike. He was clutching a test tube in his flipper.

_3… 2… 1…_ Kowalski thought and than opened the lab door forcefully.

"YAH!" Kowalski shouted, pouncing on an unknown enemy. He attacked than recognized who it was the second he had struck.

"Julien, what are you doing here?" Kowalski asked, looking down at the lemur, who tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh, hello," Julien said meekly and than stood up.

"I was just trying to deliver a present to you," King Julien, adjusting his crown and pointing out a small cardboard box. On the top it said a bunch of scribble gobbly goop.

"It's not my birthday," Kowalski said, crossing his flippers across his chest.

"I'm early for next year," King Julien insisted, picking up the box and shoving it towards him. Kowalski shoved it back.

"My birthday was a month, two weeks and three days ago," Kowalski argued, pushing the box back. He decided to leave out hours and minutes. And seconds.

"I'm a little late… JUST TAKE THE PRESENT ALREADY!" King Julien screamed, than scurried out, leaving Kowalski alone with the box. He sighed, pushed the box in his lab and looked at it.

_What is that twisted lemur up to? _Kowalski thought as he took one of his knifes and tore of the poorly put on duct-tape. He opened the box carefully, expecting a bomb. He looked in and gasped.

"Good Galileo…" he whispered. Inside the box was all the candy any kid on Halloween could want. Bubble gum, jawbreakers, lollipops, chocolate, Peanut Butter Winkies, a lot of good stuff. Kowalski reached for the first lollipop…

"NO!" Kowalski said, holding his flipper back, "I have some self control!" He waddled off towards his work bench, put on his goggles, and continued to work. Suddenly he heard the hatch to the HQ open. He panicked, hid the box of sweets and pretended he had been knocked out by sleep on his work bench.

"Hey, look Skipper, Kowalski fell asleep working again," Private said, looking in the door, than giggled, "Just like you…. OW!" Kowalski had heard a painful slap and tried to hold in a wince. He knew just how painful Skippers slaps could be.

"Private, I do not fall asleep working. I just… rest my eyes," Skipper claimed.

"Awwww…" Rico said, looking at Kowalski.

"Come on, boys. Kowalski's stuck in a dreamland of mad science right now. It would be a pity to wake him from that," Skipper said. The lab door shut. Kowalski waited a few more minutes before lifting his head.

"Phew…" Kowalski said, wiping his forehead. He looked at the cardboard box of sweets and sighed. He waddled towards it, opened the lid and took a look at all the candy. Kowalski vibrated a little. A good scientific mind he had a lot of. Self control when it comes to this much candy. Not so much.

"Alright, brain," Kowalski assured himself, "Just one piece of candy and that's it." Kowalski grasped his flipper around a chocolate bar.

* * *

How many of you like my story so far? *everyone throws paper wads at me* Yeah yeah, whatever. Review! It means you want the next and last chapter of this. And it also shows, *sniff* you care. *Sob*


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is a little rushed. I was trying to finish this all in one day. So... yeah. Kowalski gets the hyper treatment! I think... *meanwhile in Penguin HQ*

Skipper: Kowalski, how are we on getting those files back off the internet.

Kowalski: I can't talk right now, this story is too good!

Private: Too bad she doesn't own the show though (- Thats my disclaimer, dudes)

* * *

Chapter 2

Skipper woke up suddenly to an explosion. He looked at the clock. An explosion in Kowalski's lab? At 6:30 in the morning?

Another explosion. _Kowalski usually isn't this bad…_ Skipper thought as he carefully made his way to the lab door. He heard maniacal laughter from behind the steel door.

"Oh great, he probably made himself evil," Skipper thought fearfully, opening the door very carefully. Suddenly, something whooshed past him at a monstrous speed.

"WOOOOO!" Kowalski said, rushing up to the top bunk of the bunks. He looked down at Skipper, panting and breathing heavily. He had a satchel bursting with candy and sweets.

"Hello, Skipper!" Kowalski shouted, talking really, really fast, "How are you? Are you fine? I'm fine! I'm really great. I haven't slept in 9 hours and I'm fine!" He laughed and stuffed another flipperful of candy in his beak. Than he laughed evilly again.

"So, how are you? Oh, I already asked that! AHAHAHAHA!" Kowalski shouted really fast and loud. Skipper began to feel frightened. If Kowalski ate way too much candy... He couldn't even imagine the results.

"Kowalski," Skipper said really slowly. Kowalski jumped down off of the bunk and nodded while twitching at the same time.

"I think it's about time that you stop eating your little sweets," Skipper said softly and calmly, "So if you could just hand me the bag…" Skipper grabbed the bag gently. Suddenly Kowalski grabbed Skipper's flipper and flipped him over.

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, "What's gotten into you!"

"You want all the candy to yourself! Well, its mine, I tell you! MINE!" Kowalski shouted.

"Private! Rico! Pin Kowalski down!" Skipper ordered. Private and Rico instinctively got up out of their bunks and dived at Kowalski. Kowalski, though, knew what was about to happen, and flipped out of their reach.

"You're gonna have to catch me if you want my candy!" Kowalski shouted, still vibrating from the sugar.

"We only want to help you Kowalski!" Private assured him.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Kowalski blurted and scurried up the ladder really fast.

"Oh no…" Private said, "You don't think…"

"Yep…" Skipper said, nodding solemnly, "It's happened again. And this time, I'm beginning to wonder if there's a way to stop him."

* * *

Kowalski meanwhile was running around the zoo, being as hyper as a candy addicted scientist could be.

"I'm a pirate!" Kowalski said, speaking really fast, climbing onto a pole and making a telescope with his flipper, "Argh! I be hunting for my booty! Oooh! I know! I'm a super hero! Up, up and away!" Kowalski jumped off the pole and spread his flippers out. The result was Kowalski landing on his face.

"OR NOT!" Kowalski said, now dizzy from the fall, "OH I KNOW WHAT I AM! I'm a cop!" Kowalski pretended that he was holding a gun and started to make gun sounds.

"HA, GOT ONE!" Kowalski shouted, "Bam, bam, bam! Whatcha gonna do when I come for you? Muahahahaha! I'm an evil scientist! Watch me while I monologue about my stupid plans! Ahbwahahahahaha!"

"Kowalski!" someone shouted from behind him. Kowalski turned and his eye twitched. He reached in his bag, grabbed some more candy and stuffed in his beak.

"Kowalski, you have got to stop eating that candy," Skipper told him.

"It's for your own good Kowalski," Private assured Kowalski.

"Yup!" Rico said, and hocked up a penguin muzzle.

"No! This is my candy!" Kowalski said, speaking very quickly, "It's all mine! You want it all for yourselves! You're evil aren't you! Well I'm not evil! Hahahahaha! OK that came out a little evil, but you see the point right!"

"No," Private said meekly.

"You'll never take me alive coppers!" Kowalski screamed and ran towards the zoo entrance.

"He's going into the park!" Private screamed.

"Who would give Kowalski so much candy?" Skipper muttered. Than he growled.

"RINGTAIL!" Skipper shouted. King Julien popped up over his habitat walls.

"What is it, Skipper?" King Julien asked, looking at him hopefully.

"What did you give Kowalski last night while we were on a mission?" Skipper asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Um… maybe I gave him a teensy amount of the candy sweets," King Julien said, "But look on the bright side! Now he has tons of energy!"

"Do you realize what you've done!" Skipper shouted.

"No, I don't," King Julien said, laughing nervously

"We don't let Kowalski go through a sugar rush like this because he becomes more destructive!" Skipper shouted at him, "Private, how destructive are we talking?"

"Well, let's say you're putting the mind of Rico into a freaky mad scientist like Kowalski. You imagine the rest," Private said smugly. Private knew this because he had seen a Kowalski sugar rush and lived to tell the tale. King Julien gave it some thought. He paced back and forth and tapped his chin. Than a thought came to Julien and his eyes widened.

"Oh," King Julien said.

"Yeah, oh," Skipper told him.

"We need to capture him and contain him!" Private shouted, "But how!"

Rico shrugged and hacked up a chocolate bar.

"No more sugar in this unit!" Skipper scolded, slapping down the chocolate bar, "Besides, that's dark chocolate; it's not sweet… enough… THAT'S IT!"

"What's it Skippah?" Private asked.

"Let's just say I have a plan…" Skipper said, "And we're gonna need Ringtail, too."

* * *

"WOO HOO! I AM AWESOMNESS!" Kowalski screamed, running around in circles in the park. Kowalski suddenly flopped into a heap, and giggled.

"Oh, that was fun," Kowalski muttered and stuffed more candy into his beak. He reached into his bag to grab another flipperful, and gasped.

"SOMEONE ATE ALL MY CANDY! No wait that was me. That means I have to scold myself. How could you Kowalski! I don't know it was an accident! You ate it all on purpose you idiot! Well, you're a bigger one! You wanna take this outside! WE ARE OUTSIDE!" Kowalski argued with himself.

"Oh, smart-y penguin!" Kowalski heard someone shout. Kowalski turned around real quick and saw King Julien waving around…

"Chocolate…" Kowalski whimpered happily, and floated towards King Julien. Julien smiled.

"NOW!" Julien screamed. Skipper and Private swung from the trees, and Rico dived at Kowalski with the penguin muzzle. Kowalski saw it coming though. He grabbed the chocolate from Julien and grabbed the ropes from Skipper and Private. He quickly tied up the penguins and tied up Julien with the muzzle.

"Ha, you think you could trick me! Well you're wrong!" Kowalski laughed and opened the wrapper of the chocolate bar, "I'm smarter than all of you, you know! And I could take you guys hands down! AHAHAHA!" Than he took a big bite and started choking.

"What is this poison you have given me?" Kowalski choked, falling down on his flippers and knees.

"Dark chocolate, no sugar added," Skipper said smugly.

"NOOOOOOOO…. MMF!" Kowalski shouted to the sky and was cut off by a penguin muzzle.

"Yes! I, King Julien, have un-rushed the sugar rush! Ha, ha!" King Julien screamed.

"Good work Ringtail. Now untie us, put Kowalski in the quarantine box and let's go home," Skipper said.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL. I think I did it wrong. What do you think? ... Well that's what review is for. LOL

Kowalski: No penguins or lemurs were harmed in the making of this fan-fiction.

Me: Kowalski, get out of here!

Kowalski: OH SNAP! *runs away*


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kowalski lay in his bunk, holding onto his head. He had already taken two aspirins and had a bag of ice on his head. Now he was dealing with the consequences of his sweet tooth. He had also thrown up a lot, not when he got out of the incubation chamber with his muzzle off (in which the boys and King Julien had dragged him, tied up and muzzled), but in his lab, and two times in a bucket next to his bunk.

"How are you doing, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, coming over to Kowalski's bunk. Kowalski groaned, holding his stomach along with his head.

"I have a headache, but I think the worst part of the stomach ache is over," Kowalski sighed, groaning a little, "Oh and by the way, come here."

"Why?" Skipper asked, leaning in a little.

"STOP YELLING!" Kowalski shouted and covered his mouth. But he was surprised to see Skipper laughing a little.

"Since it was a doing of Ringtail, I'll let it slide," Skipper said, "But if I ever hear about another sugar rush from you in this unit, you're gonna get more than a punishment."

"You mean that I can go now? That I'm not punished?" Kowalski said hopefully, suddenly sobering up.

"Get a couple pieces of candy for yourself. Only a couple, Kowalski. Besides, what happened with the throwing up and the head aches is punishment enough," Skipper said kindly.

"Yes! Candy! CANDY!" Kowalski shouted, running towards his lab to get the candy in the box. Kowalski opened the box and looked in, only to find that there were two measly pieces in there.

"Well, Skipper did say a couple," Kowalski said, not bothering to comprehend why there were only two pieces left. Kowalski ate them whole and savored the taste. _This is the last of the candy I have… _he thought and suddenly a light bulb went off in his head, _WAIT A MINUTE. I didn't eat all the candy!_ He looked a box and whimpered. _At least I think I didn't…_

Suddenly, he heard laughter coming from one of the rooms in his lab. Oh boy.

"Private is that you?" Kowalski shouted.

"Private is not the moment, this is Etavirp! Please leave a message!" Private shouted very quickly. Kowalski opened the door and a whoosh of air went by. Private ran out of the room, running around and saying random jibber jabber. Kowalski looked at Private for a few seconds, running around the HQ, bouncing off the walls, doing random things. Kowalski closed the lab door awkwardly. He stood in his lab, alone, listening to Private and Skipper fighting over something. Than Kowalski sighed, like he was physically exhausted.

"Here we go again," Kowalski sighed, holding onto his forehead.


End file.
